


绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri

by 杨西卡不吃蒜啊 (yangssica)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangssica/pseuds/%E6%9D%A8%E8%A5%BF%E5%8D%A1%E4%B8%8D%E5%90%83%E8%92%9C%E5%95%8A
Summary: 整个系列本来在LOF上连载，但LOF被bi所以暂时先在这里更，如果有烦扰到哪位小可爱还请见谅，如果有小可爱愿意看全篇，谢谢你们的厚爱~





	绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri

-《绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri》  
\- 故事时间轴：认识勇利那一年后推十年的一个冬天  
\- 故事发生地点：俄罗斯伊尔库茨克

正文

第二章

过于冗长的旅程，使得整个飞机上的乘客都有些蔫蔫的，打不起精神来，伴随着轻微的呼噜声，偶尔会听到一两句梦呓，死气沉沉的。所以空乘都不喜欢跟超过五小时的航班，就是这样的道理。  
“嘶……”靠窗坐的勇利此时正对着自己的笔记本抓耳挠腮，本是可以好好欣赏风景的好座位，他却拿来犯愁。因为就在两天前，勇利和自己的恋人提出了分手，因为那个自私的家伙对自己坦白说，当初他确实耍了性子，使得维克托对他们有误会。勇利听过后震惊的程度绝不亚于维克托说要做自己教练时的那样。  
“您好，请问需要帮忙吗？”空姐不知第几次前来询问，因为勇利的状态确实给人一种他正在崩溃的错觉。  
“啊啊…不用麻烦，谢谢。”勇利被问的有些不好意思了，正在思索给前夫写邮件该写些什么这样的话他可说不出口，啊，想到这里他又苦恼起来。  
真是任性又绝情的人啊。勇利后来有稍稍去了解过，关于维克托的事情。离婚以后维克托把原先他们在圣彼得堡住的房子转手了，居然连同联系方式都一起更换掉，维克托一直以来给勇利的印象，是不会做这样的事情的。可是提出离婚的人又是自己，怎么能反过来怪对方太无情。勇利不敢去问朋友维克托换了哪个号码，也不敢去问朋友他现在住在哪里，万一维克托早已开始新的生活，那自己现在去找他不会太糟糕了。勇利才意识到，这几年维克托让自己彻彻底底地消失了，外界有关他的消息竟一点也没有。  
虽然，私心里勇利压根不希望这样的事情发生，维克托开始新生活什么的。真是个糟糕的人啊，明明已经开始新的生活的人是自己。  
勇利轻轻拍打了一下自己的脑袋，对自己自言自语道：“你是来道歉的，勇利。拿出点诚意来啊！” 他再次苦恼地叹了一口气，摘下眼镜抱起头陷入了沉思。  
迷迷糊糊中，思绪又飘回到那个不愉快的赛季。当时，他们之间开始了频繁的吵架，小到任何事情，甚至在赛场上都会忍不住红眼。那真的是一段很伤心的回忆。哪怕是分开很久以后，甚至已经开始新恋情的勇利，每每回忆起那个时候，却还是会在心里感到苦涩。  
他们吵架的根源到底是什么呢？勇利一直以来都想不明白。他有想过或许是因为当时新到滑冰馆打工的那个大学生，也就是后来成为自己恋人的那一位。但是勇利对炸猪排饭发誓他和那一位是在和维克托离婚很久以后才开始交往的，因为失去维克托的他实在是太需要一个依靠了。啊，又在为自己辩解。  
此刻，飞机里开始播报还有三个小时就抵达目的地的消息，勇利皱皱眉头，更沉地睡了过去。  
这几年，外界总喜欢揣摩两个人离婚的原因，很多人说是因为维克托过于自傲，在那个对勇利很重要的赛季里频频地提出过高的训练要求，才导致两人不间断地吵架。其实了解维克托的人都知道他不会是那样的人，勇利比任何人更清楚，当时的维克托看似无理取闹，可是他的眼神里完全没有外界所说的什么“自傲”，反而给勇利一种他在挣扎的感觉。要真说出他们之间谁做错了，勇利认为是自己，他明明可以更包容一些，更深入一些去理解当时的维克托的眼神里的那种挣扎。加之，被告知当年不得已走向离婚的两个人之间有误会，就更加让勇利感到不甘心了。  
“先生？先生？”迷糊之中感觉有谁在轻轻推耸自己的肩膀，勇利有些迷茫地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是空姐略显焦急的脸庞，见勇利醒了过来，她似乎松了一口气，“先生？飞机已经降落了。请问您有感到不适吗？”  
“诶？啊啊！抱歉！是我睡过头了！”勇利慌忙起身，讲笔记本收进随身的背包里，一步一哈腰地向空姐们表示歉意。  
“祝您旅途愉快。”空姐善解人意地向他致意。  
“呼……”突然从深度睡眠中被喊醒，勇利只觉头晕，什么都看不清。本想在飞机上把邮件写好，这下看来是要去酒店慢慢写了。他一边盘算着，一边等待自己的行李。奇怪为什么还是看不清楚。  
“先生，这好像是您的行李。”认出勇利的机场工作人员朝着原地发呆的勇利走来，替他将沉重的行李搬下来，“请问需要什么帮助吗？”  
“诶？”勇利有些不明状况，他接过行李箱，扶额道，“啊啊，谢谢！不用了，抱歉，是我走了神。”真是糟糕啊，从登上航班开始就一直在麻烦别人呢。  
“好的，要是还有什么问题，可以随时联系工作人员。”工作人员说罢，目送勇利离开。  
“谢谢。”勇利拉起行李箱，朝着工作人员指的出口走去，但是奇怪啊为什么就是看不清呢？难道是水土不服吗？以前来俄罗斯也没有过这样的状况呢。  
走到出口，勇利停下脚步，他拿出手机查看预定的酒店地址，决定先歇下脚，别的都可以慢慢来。  
“勇利——”往来的人群里，有谁在呼唤他的名字。  
勇利茫然地抬起头，前方似乎有一个银色头发的人，朝自己张开了怀抱，等待着自己，无比熟悉的一个画面。  
“维、维克托？！”勇利再一次震惊，自己这是产生幻觉了吗？他揉揉眼睛，再看看，虽然看不清楚，不过好像真的是维克托。  
维克托微笑着看着一脸呆滞的勇利，等待了片刻不见勇利奔来，心里有些落差，难道勇利不是来和自己和好的吗。原本张开的双臂渐渐收了回来，改成一个卖力地挥手，努力地保持微笑的样子。  
“维、维克托……”看到维克托收起双臂，勇利竟有一丝失落，他慢慢地拉着行李箱走向他，一边拼命地眨眼睛试图看清楚，一直走到维克托跟前他才确定，是维克托，他现在又站在他的眼前了，这是在做梦吗，“维克托……”  
“咦？勇利没有戴眼镜吗？”走近了维克托才察觉勇利的异样，难怪这家伙迟迟不上前，原来是看不清楚。果然，还是一点都没变啊。  
“诶诶？”勇利摸了摸自己的眼睛，原来是没戴眼镜才会这样的，太糟糕了啊，他急忙往回走去，“我忘在飞机上了，等我去服务台拿！”  
“算了！”维克托一把拉住已经转过身去的勇利，接过他手里的行李箱，头也不回地往机场外走去，勇利踉跄着跟上他的步伐，看着他有些隐忍的侧脸，不知道发生了什么事情。  
“很快的，服务台就在那里，我去拿一下……”勇利还没说完就被维克托推进了车子里，他四下看了一眼，这家伙连车子都换了啊。  
维克托把勇利的行李箱塞进后备箱里，随后拉开副驾驶的门，替还没缓过神来的勇利系上安全带，摸摸他的头示意他不要紧张，然后关门，自己坐进驾驶位。  
整个过程中，勇利发现维克托都没有笑一下。  
“维克托……”勇利拉着安全带，低着脑袋，不敢看他，不过有句话他刚才就想说了，“维克托的头发还是这么多诶……”  
“一定要秃了你们才开心嘛？”维克托很受打击地耸下肩来，为什么大家都这么执念他的发际线呢，虽然自己也有些小执念地，有特地去护理头发。  
“啊啊，不是，只是……嘿嘿……”勇利也不知道该说这些什么，他抬头看着窗外，眼看着车子驶离了闹市区，好像离自己的酒店越来越远了，“那个，我有订酒店，不如先……”  
呲——  
车子猛地转弯在路边急刹车停了下来。突如其来的变速吓得勇利紧紧抓住安全带，他惊魂未定地看向维克托，却看到了维克托微红的眼眶。诶？这是要哭了吗？自己说了什么话让他生气了吗？维克托只有在生气的时候才会哭的。  
哗啦——  
维克托拉开自己的安全带，开门下了车，还没等勇利反应过来，就也被同样地拽出了车厢，随后和维克托一起跌进了后排的座位里。  
“维克托？”勇利被维克托压在身下无法动弹，只能看见他越来越红的眼眶，自己都没察觉地紧张了起来，“你、你不要生气……如果我说错了什么话……”  
“我们勇利，和我这么生疏了吗？”维克托问道，“明明是来找我的，为什么还要订酒店？”  
因为我不知道你住在哪里，更不知道你会来找我啊。勇利怔怔地想。  
“那个……先让我起来……唔！”勇利觉得三言两语根本讲不清楚，他推了两下维克托，不料却被反手压制住，随即落下来一个吻，嘴唇被咬住了。勇利惊讶地瞪着维克托，觉得太突然了，却对这个人完全无法抗拒。他认命地闭上眼睛，调整着自己的呼吸，投入进去。久违的维克托的气息喷洒在他的脸颊上，不知为何勇利有些想哭。维克托松开了他的双手，勇利忘情地抱住维克托的脑袋，加深了这个意外的接吻。  
都说两个相爱的人之间是没有秘密的，就像无法确定彼此心意的两个人，一个吻就都明了。  
“啧……”过了好久，维克托才松开勇利，他撑起自己，深情地看着勇利的眼睛，伸出手去理顺勇利的头发，抚上他因为缺氧而透红的脸颊，缓缓地开口，“既然还爱我，那么当初为什么要离开我？”  
话落，勇利再也控制不住自己的情绪，他慌张地抬起双臂挡住自己的眼睛，眼泪抑制不住地往外流。他靠近维克托的胸膛，躲在里面不肯出来。维克托搂着他，低头不语。  
一直爱着你的这件事，我也是刚刚才明白呢。

【争取下一篇章开车吧！⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄我是说争取，嗯！】


End file.
